1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remote control master-slave manipulators of the type by which an operator on one side of a protective barrier wall engages a handle in movements which are reproduced in a tong or other tool on the opposite side of the barrier wall. The role of such manipulators in the nuclear industry has changed from relatively simple laboratory instruments to work-horses of the industry. Emphasis has shifted from simple remote handling capability to considerations for overall manipulator performance including decontamination and maintenance considerations, higher manipulator handling capacities, reliability considerations, and overall operating efficiency. The present invention is directed to a manipulator which satisfies the demands imposed by this new role and at the same time includes considerations for exchangeability with existing manipulator systems allowing retrofitting of existing facilities with the manipulator according to the present invention.
2. The Prior Art
In the past thirty years or so, master-slave manipulators have evolved from simple mechanical devices capable of basic movements and functions to highly sophisticated systems of greatly enhanced capability and efficiency. Early improvements included "Y" motion indexing to extend the forward reach of the manipulator and to facilitate installation, lateral rotation or side canting of the slave arm relative to the master arm, and "Z" motion extension by which the length of the slave arm is increased relative to the master arm. Systems have been developed for translation of linear movements into rotary motions for transfer through rotary seals in order to insure safe separation of the operator's environment and that of the work area. Specific improvements have been made in handles, wrist joints, tong mechanisms, and the like.